Talk:Lyrium vein
Lyrium veins don't work on Warriors. I kept wondering what they did as my warrior kept saying "I forgotten what I was doing" when I clicked on it. I suppose it might be the same for rogues. --Tierrie 00:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I've added a line about mages. This was actually more of less a first test for the objectinfobox ;)--Mytharox 00:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The Lyrium Veins do work with warriors or at least they work with my warriors and my rogues, I don't know if this is exclusive to the console versions or just the PS3 version though but I can use the Lyrium Veins with anyone except Dwarves. Zf6hellion 01:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, handy such a wiki, I learn something every day, I'll just remove the comment about mages then, and add one about Dwarves, if you haven't already.--Mytharox 01:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Just to check, Dwarves can enter the fade right? I mean they can do this whole quest line and walk around in there?--Mytharox 01:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Well in everything I've read from the game itself and the lore of the game prior to it's release they have no connection to the Fade, they do not even dream but my Dwarf character hasn't gotten to the Sloth Abomination's little trap yet so I don't know if they can enter it or not - but if they can then consistency and continuity are taking bullets to the head. Zf6hellion 01:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Can anyone confirm this? On the 360 version, I can't seem to use the veins while actually in combat. I can only interact with objects of any kind hen not in that alert mode combat throws you into. Walking over the veins during battle does nothing. Anyone else? (talk) 07:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Try using the D-pad to target it during combat. It's been a while since I played on the 360, but if you use the D-pad to target (instead of letting it soft-target), it'll usually let you interact with objects during combat. At least, I know it works that way for looting, anyway. 08:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Just finished this run through in the Fade...I'll try that the next time through (still haven't payed this game as a mage). If I find that this doesn't work, I'm wondering if the page should be updated in some way. (talk) 00:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) This is 67.169 again (from a different location so don't mind the change in IP), just wanted to note that Techwench's tip did in fact work. Thought I'd throw that out there in case it came up in an edit or someone else was bashing their head at the same problem. (talk) 14:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Morrigan's in the fade now, trying to rescue Connor. There are 2 Lyrium veins with the demon. Morrigan can activate them, they are inactive after that–but no result, no gain of Mana or Life. Bug? -- CompleCCity (talk) 13:46, July 6, 2014 (UTC)